


Everything Can Change

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mochida hadn't been back to Namimori in years. As a successful paladin, he was returning home as a champion, when he ran into a childhood classmate: a failure of a summoner, one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Demon&Summoner!R27 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Can Change

**Author's Note:**

> OTL I'm finally working on the prompts I promised people from Christmas.
> 
> For SilvCyanide
> 
> Can I get a Demon!R27? Doesn't matter what kind of demon Reborn is and it would be really interesting if it was a summoner/summon sort of relationship between Tsuna and Reborn (as in Tsuna is this squishy cinnamon roll that is too cute and Reborn is the big bad demon who just so happens to be contracted to him and wants to gobble him up) but it's not necessary. That's it actually, would be nice if you could write something like that. The plot is completely up to you since I don't really know where I would want such a story to go .

Smug and proud, Mochida strut down the streets of Namimori. It had been years since he had returned to his childhood village. He had left, seeking adventure like other youths and grew into his magical powers. A powerful paladin in his own right, Mochida held several successful hunts of monsters and demons under his belt.

He was heading to his favorite inn, Takesushi, when someone ran into him.

Being a large built, Mochida simply stumbled. The same could not have been said for the person who ran into him and was knocked down.

"Watch where you're going!" Mochida snapped.

"S-sorry," the person stammered.

Wait. Mochida knew that stammer. Looking down a young man with fluffy brown hair and wide brown eyes stared up at him.

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Mochida-senpai," Tsuna said, eyes widening.

Mochida remembered Sawada Tsunayoshi well. He was a pathetic boy, always cowering and afraid of everything. His summoning magic was weak, unable to summon beyond weak fire demons. Small. Weak. Frail.

"Still a weak coward, aren't you, Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida sneered.

Mochida didn't even notice that nearly every bystander grew silent and quickly fled the scene.

As predicted, Tsuna flinched and hunched into himself.

"You were always a failure. You couldn't even properly summon a demon to contract with as a kid," Mochida continued. "Even if you could, who would want you? A failure to summoners everywhere."

"Would you care to repeat that?" a deep and dark baritone tone of voice purred.

Mochida spun around just as a hand wrapped around his neck, hoisting him into the air. Pitch black eyes stared up at him and sharp claws threatened to pierce the venerable flesh of Mochida's neck. A pair of thick black horns curved elegantly from the black hair. Mochida chocked, struggling to break free.

A demon.

A very strong one too.

Mochida reached for his sword, handing from his belt. It was uselessly smacked away.

"I do not like the way you speaking to _**my**_ summoner," the demon hissed.

Shit. Dame-Tsuna actually managed to contract a demon? An actual strong demon?

"Reborn," Tsuna scolded gently. "Let him go."

Mochida collapsed to the ground as Reborn dropped him. He paled to a deathly white as he stared up at the demon.

"Re-Reborn?" Mochida squeaked. That was a name of a demon that everyone knew. No one had heard anything about him in years. Had he been in Namimori all this time?! "As in the King of all Demons, Reborn?"

Reborn bent down to Mochida's eye level. He placed a sharp claw on Mochida's cheek. "Yes," he purred. "And if I ever find out you are speaking bad of Tsuna again I will kill you."

Reborn dragged his claw down Mochida's face, drawing blood and deep enough that it would leave a permanent scar. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes!" Mochida squeaked.

Reborn smirked. His black eyes glittering dangerously. "Now get out of my sight."

Mochida couldn't flee fast enough.

* * *

"Did you have to do that, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, once Mochida was gone.

Reborn pulled Tsuna closer, burying his nose into Tsuna's brown hair, nuzzling. "Yes," the demon said darkly. "No one is allowed to put you down like that."

Tsuna didn't say anything, looking into the distance.

"What's wrong? Reborn asked, sensing his summoner's doubt.

Tsuna hesitated. "Is Mochida-senpai right? Did you even want me the first time I accidentally managed to summon you?"

Reborn scowled. He pulled Tsuna's hair and said, "Both parties have to be willing in order to enter into a contract. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have contracted with you." This was the reason why Reborn hated Tsuna's bullies. They never failed to make Tsuna question his self-worth, no matter how much affection Reborn poured onto his summoner.

Tsuna bit his lip and looked at his demon. "But why me? Mochida-senpai was right. I was a weak failure back then. Some days I still think I am."

Reborn snorted. "Says the summoner who defeated the evil wizard Byakuran." And that had been a fun adventure. Tsuna stumbled accidentally onto one of Byakuran's plots, gathered a group of fellow adventurers (who all moved to Namimori once the fight was done), and went on to defeat Byakuran who had been growing into a steady threat. There had been so much chaos and destruction, that Reborn fell over twice in love with Tsuna. To both his amusement and annoyance, no one knew about it outside of the fact that some group called Vongola had defeated the evil wizard.

"That happened all by accident," Tsuna protested.

"Marry me," Reborn said.

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "HIEE!"

"Marry me," Reborn repeated. That would work nicely. Tsuna was an exceptional being, for a human, but Reborn was willing to share his immortality with Tsuna. Plus, all eternity to prove once and for all that Reborn loved his summoner? It all balanced out in the end. Reborn hadn't been very… accepting over the fact that one day Tsuna would grow old and die.

"Don't joke about something like that," Tsuna said, burying his face into his hands.

Reborn merely smirked as he tugged Tsuna's chin upward. "Who said anything about joking?"

Tsuna blushed a bright red and didn't look Reborn in the eyes. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding the growing smile.

Reborn hummed in pleasure. This was an excellent idea. Tsuna may not accept now, but Reborn was patient. He could wait.

He would steal Tsuna away one day.

**Author's Note:**

> If I could write a fantasy!AU... -wishful sigh-
> 
> It's just, all I can picture is that Tsuna gets dragged onto an adventure he really doesn't want to go on, makes friends and accidentally stops the bad guy. And then they all move into Namimori and this tiny quiet town is never the same. Never.
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out! I'm still accepting prompts as well.


End file.
